grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Seishin Seishin no Mi
'Seishin Seishin no Mi '(精神精神の 実 ''Spirit Spirit Fruit) ''is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the consumer to manifest their spirit energy in the physical form. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to take the spiritual energy inside them and allow it to form in the physical realm. The spirit can be in large or small fractions and manifested as in any of the four states of matter or light. Distance from the user may affect the strength of the spiritual energy fragment. The fragments of spirit may remain outside the body as long as the user wishes so long as they still have enough spirit energy inside them to function. If the user forces too much of their own spirit outside their body at one time, their body will become completely vulnerable. If nearly the entire spirit energy is projected outward, it can create a spirit form capable of hosting the user's consiousness. However this form can only be held for so long before fatally affecting its user. Like all other Devil Fruit, it takes away the user's ability to swim in salt water. Usage For the most part the abilities are used in combat. Although the fruit is capable of becoming all four main states of matter, Zyeen rarely uses any other than solids and occasionally plasma. However, Zyeen left a small fragment of Soul Light with his daughter both to illuminate the dark bunker she would be living in and as assurance that he remained alive and would return to her. Techniques * '''Plasma Spirit Gun: '''Zyeen's most common use of plasma is manifesting many small fragments and rapidly firing them at his targets. Once they have hit their target, he returns the fragments to his body and can cycle them through the process endlessly so long as he does not send too much of his spirit energy at once. * '''Solid Spirit Shield: '''By manifesting spirit energy in solid form, Zyeen is able to create a type of armor around himself. However, due to the amount of energy that is required to take solid form, he rarely will cover his entire body, but rather use it to deflect enemy attacks in specific areas when needed in battle. In hand to hand combat, Zyeen may create an extra layer of solid spirit around his hands or feet to deal a harsher blow or absorb enemy hits. At most, Zyeen can create a square solid spirit shield about 2 square meters while retaining consciousness, but it creates a great strain. * '''Soul Light: '''The of the easiest and least draining manifestation of the spirit is in the form of light. The light grows brighter the closer to the user it is and tends to lean in the direction of the user like a compass. * '''Spirit Form: '''Zyeen has trained to be able to hold this form for a minute at most. He has yet to work up the strength to master it long enough to be useful, however he hopes that it can one day be used to spy on the enemy and give the resistance a better knowledge of their plans. Category:Devil Fruits